Mentiras
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Son para ocultar, para engañar, el disfraz perfecto que nos hace ser perfectos, las necesitamos, algunos dicen que las odia más recurren a ellas más que constante.  me dicen que triste pero no se crean xD


Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento u_u… en verdad lo siento, se que debería actualizar Encontrándonos, pero me estoy preparando mentalmente para lo que viene, así que tendrán pronto otro one-shot de Ben 10 como preparación (para mi obviamente) y finalmente el tan esperado capítulo de mi fic… debería llenarles de excusas por mi irresponsabilidad pero prefiero que lean primero ^-^ ya las pondré en el capi que les debo :D ahora lean onegai, que es algo que en verdad me ha gustado escribir :3

Advertencias: OoC Harry, slash, mención de contenido sexual… nada fuerte realmente.

Notas: Harry PoV, me dicen x ahí q un poco triste… en verdad no se a mi todos me parecieron muy felices xD

Ya saben sin beta… corríjanme :P… los dejo leer

._._._._._.

Mentiras

Las mentiras son indispensables para todos, pues las utilizamos como una mascara para ocultar cuan imperfectos somos, cuan imperfecto el ser humano es, eso me lo dijiste tú hace muchos años cuando te pregunte porque es que las mentiras están en todos y son utilizadas por todos, sin excepción. Y creo, habías tenido una semana lo suficientemente difícil para que prestaras mucha atención de lo que me respondías.

Un claro ejemplo somos tú y yo, ¿no lo crees mi dragón? Mentimos sobre lo nuestro, lo ocultamos a los ojos de todos, cuando justo de las personas de las cuales más lo deberíamos ocultar, son las que más al tanto están de la situación; sin embargo se mienten a si mismas solo para guardar la apariencia, para no salir perdiendo.

Todos mienten, desde un niño que se comió todas las galletas y acusa a su hermano de ser el culpable, hasta una señora que se ha ido a la cama con el mismo hombre durante 25 años, diciendo que lo ama, mintiéndole, mintiéndose a si misma; nadie se salva de caer en las mentiras, de recurrir a ellas, nadie ni siquiera nosotros, ni siquiera yo, que sería el perfecto ejemplo de honestidad, el héroe.

Mi familia por ejemplo, está ahora y no puedo negar que desde un principio, básicamente fundamentada en mentiras, sí, la familia de oro es un vil escenario, un perfecto engaño.

¿No me crees? Vamos, si tú haz visto nacer a esta familia –junto a mí- desde las raíces, serías una de las principales personas que esta de acuerdo conmigo, revisemos más a fondo:

Lily, una chica perfecta, linda, respetuosa, lista, humilde, quien lo diría de la segunda Slytherin de la familia, alguien a quien la mayoría de las otras chicas envidian pues atrae a más de una mirada masculina, quien se dice es muy inocente y está concentrada en sus estudios, sí, mi hija parecería la ejemplificación ideal de porque nos llamamos la familia de oro.

Ella nos presume constantemente de sus altas calificaciones y dice que no piensa en chicos pues la distraen, nos dice regularmente que nunca ha tenido novio, a pesar de que cuando se encuentra en casa, sale muy frecuentemente excusándose de ver a sus amigas.

¿Quieres saber en que falla?

Digamos que mi hija no es exactamente una santa, ella piensa que su madre y yo no lo sabemos, pero al menos en mi caso estoy perfectamente informado de que ha tenido varios romances con algunos de sus profesores, no, si no piensa en chicos, al menos no de su edad,(suerte que la planta de maestros en Hogwarts había cambiado bastante desde que el había estudiado), eso explica las calificaciones.

Y siguiendo con la inspección…

James, hay mi hijo mayor, uno de los mejores buscadores de Quidditch que ha tenido Gryffindor (después claro de su abuelo y de mi –que hay veces que no sirve ser modesto-), bastante destacado entre las jovencitas, que oí por ahí en algunos periódicos, noticias del hijo del Salvador con algunos romances entre manos (o piernas si lo prefieres) de jovencitas decepcionadas que no llegaron más que a la tercera cita… y pensar que nos trataba de ocultar, tomando esas jovencitas de engaño, creyendo que nadie sabía lo que mantiene con mi ahijado desde hacía varios años, desde su época en Hogwarts, si no me equivoco, iluso al creer que en verdad nos tragábamos sus mentiras.

Sigamos con Albus, hay mi querido Al, quien se parecería más a mi en apariencia y en gustos, como espero yo ya sepas, y no ser yo el que revele aquella situación un poco… embarazosa, mi pequeño Slytherin al igual que yo, tiene algo por los Malfoy, me pregunto si es esa ardiente manera de hablar arrastrando las palabras, como si nos retaran a cada momento, que he de decir que los Potter no somos muy buenos en eso de rechazar los retos, o esa singular y única manera que tienen ustedes de decir Potter, pero como te habrás dado cuenta con el transcurso de esta platica que mi pequeño Albus Severus y tu adorado Scorpius Hiperion mantienen una estrecha relación de demasiados años como para en verdad creer que mienten sobre ella, diciéndose ser solamente los mejores amigos.

¿Sigues sin darle mucha importancia? Te dire lo más grave, lo más dañino de esta familia, ese matrimonio, que ni siquiera debería llamarse así, pues hace muchos años que no comparto cama con la que según un papel se dice mi esposa.

Ginny, la que un día creí haber amado sin darme cuenta que solo llenaba aquel hueco de soledad que dejaba mi orfandad, dándome una imagen de lo que pudo ser mi madre, enfermo realmente; lleva un amorío desde hacía varios años, si mis cálculos son correctos, empezó poco después de que Lily se marchara a Hogwarts, pues yo ya no tenía razón de estar en lo que tercamente seguimos llamando casa, en verdad no la culpo por engañarme, no tengo siquiera el derecho de reclamarle algo, pues tendría que morderme la lengua y Gin no es de esas mujeres que se quedan esperando despierta hasta la madrugada a que su marido regresara, no claro que no lo es, ni tampoco que yo fuera a regresar.

Y pues yo estaba muy ocupado entre tus piernas (o viceversa) como para realmente prestarle atención, como para que siquiera me importara que lleve años engañándome con Blaise Zabini.

El hecho de que sigamos mintiéndonos, diciendo que tenemos mucho trabajo y que no regresaremos a casa para cenar es mera formalidad para no dar por hecho que eso retorcido a lo que llamamos familia no existe.

Pero sabes quienes son los peores Draco… somos nosotros, nosotros nos pasamos la vida mintiéndole a todo mundo, inclusive a nosotros mismos.

Tú dices que esto, lo que hay entre tú y yo, después de tantos años, más de los que lleva Gin engañándome, incluso más de lo que ha durado mi matrimonio, era, es y seguirá siendo solo sexo, nada más que buenas folladas, solo eso. Y yo te doy la razón, te sigo la corriente, pues es la manera más fácil de no complicar las cosas.

Las horas extras que pasamos charlando, cenando, riendo, discutiendo, lo que otras personas llaman "querer", no son más que eso, horas extras, que están implícitas en el contrato.

Así es como cometemos las peores mentiras, a nosotros mismos, diciendo que nunca nos enamoraremos, que no nos enamoramos en el camino, que no estuvimos enamorados desde antes del principio.

Así es como nos mentimos, usando las mentiras de excusa, para no mostrar las imperfecciones.

Ahora te pregunto Draco ¿Necesitas más explicación de cómo surgió y de por qué es tan necesario el maquillaje?

._._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim :D

._._._._._.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
